


Revenge Will Be Hers

by BreeEasterling



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Branding, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Revenge, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeEasterling/pseuds/BreeEasterling
Summary: What I wanted to happen after chapter 99....Persephone tells Ares what happened with Apollo so Ares gets the one Goddess involved who can make sure the Sun God does not go unpunished.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Apollo/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Ares/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 88
Kudos: 318





	1. Telling the Truth

Persephone stirred the cake and did her best to ignore the large golden god leaning against the counter beside her. Aphrodite’s kitchen was well stocked with both supplies and tools, making it the perfect place to bake. 

“I accepted your apology, are you just going to keep staring at me?” Persephone stole a sideways glance at Ares as she set down the spatula and picked up the sugar.

Ares’s brow furrowed as he studied the goddess. “You’re hiding something… something that is making you  _ very _ angry.” Ares observed, he began to pace back and forth behind Persephone, his gaze never once breaking from her. “What could possibly be such a big deal that you’re keeping it all bottled up?” 

“Maybe it’s highly personal and  _ none _ of your business.” Persephone spoke in a sing-song voice and resumed stirring.

Ares’s eyes narrowed and he stopped abruptly behind the little goddess, he leaned down to speak directly in her ear. “It’s not healthy to keep all of that anger bottled up… Never know the type of company it will attract.”

Persephone whipped around to look directly up at Ares. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Ares shrugged and leaned back against the island in the middle of Aphrodite’s kitchen. “Well, your anger called to me initially. When anger sits it can attract all sorts of sordid parties.” Ares wagged his eyebrows.

“I’m sure they are all personal friends of yours.” Persephone turned back to her cake. Part of her truly did wonder who Ares was talking about, but at the same time she didn’t want to know. If she was angry enough that Ares could sense her all the way from the mortal realm, there was no telling who else was aware of the darkness brewing inside of her.

Ares shrugged. “One or two might be on my speed dial.” He admitted. For a moment the two remained silent, Persephone working diligently on her cake while Ares stared at her ass. “Ever consider I could help?”

“Why would you want to do that?”

Ares scratched the back of his head and shrugged. “Because I enjoy a good fight?”

Persephone scoffed but kept her back turned to the God of War. “What if I don’t want a fight?”

Ares laughed. “Okay now I really need to know what happened. You’re mad as hell, keeping it to yourself  _ and _ you don’t want to fight?”

Persephone set down the spoon and stared at the wall in front of her for a moment. Maybe telling Ares would be a good idea. He certainly would be able to help. Apollo might be powerful, but he was no god of war… Chewing on her bottom lip Persephone considered her options. On the one hand Ares would be a good ally… On the other hand, it was just another person knowing what had happened. A tear slipped from the corner of Persephone’s eye, but before it was even halfway down her cheek Ares caught it on his finger. Startled, Persephone looked up at a very confused Ares. The God of War kneeled down beside Persephone and took her hands into his.

“Come on little one.” He was nearly begging. “Please tell me, let me help you.” There was a softness to the usual stone facade of the god. 

Persephone took a deep breath. “I will tell you… But you can’t tell anyone else.”

Ares held up his right hand. “I swear on my father’s countless affairs that I won’t tell another living being.” Persephone rolled her eyes at his promise, but believed every word.

The pink goddess took a deep breath in a failed attempt to steady herself. “A few weeks ago… I was in bed and… Apollo game into my room. I, I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t want to but… But I felt like I couldn’t say no.”

Ares’s expression was hard and unreadable. He didn’t look angry, but he definitely wasn’t happy with what he was hearing. “Say no to what, Persephone?” His voice was hollow of all emotion.

Persephone chewed her bottom lip and looked down at her feet, losing her nerve to say anything more. Lucky for her Ares was no idiot and could read between the lines. He stood up and took a deep breath.

“Great. Now I _have_ to kill him.”

“No!”

Ares’s eyes glowed red. “He raped you, Persephone.” She flinched at the word. “He can’t get away with it.”

“Death would be getting away with it!” Persephone growled. “He needs to suffer just as much as I have!”

Ares stared down at Persephone, both of their eyes glowing red with emotion. The air was thick with tension until Ares’s phone buzzed. Without looking away from Persephone he answered.

“Speak.” He growled into the receiver. 

_ “Good afternoon, this is Martiza from the Vengeance and Retribution Department! I just received an urgent request to set up an appointment for you and Persephone, Goddess of Spring with my Mistress tomorrow morning, are you available at ten am?” _

The grin that spread across Ares’s face was dark and mildly disturbing. “Yes, we certainly are.”

_ “Wonderful! Do you need directions?” _

“Nope.”

_ “I’ll let her know you will be here at ten. Have a great rest of your day, Mr. Ares.” _ The secretary hung up. Ares stashed his phone, his eyes having returned to their standard shade of gold and his entire demeanor relaxing. 

“Well, guess I won’t be doing any fighting after all.” Ares sighed and leaned back into the counter, just as relaxed as he had been fifteen minutes before.

This startled Persephone. She had only heard bits of pieces of what the caller had said. “What do you mean?”

Ares clasped his hands behind his back and bent down so he was nose to nose with Persephone. “Congratulations, Perse. You’ve gained the attention of the Number One Bitch herself.”

Persephone swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. “Who is that?” She had a horrible feeling it wasn’t Aphrodite.

Ares grinned wider. “Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge.”

\---

Eros scanned the bookshelf in his bedroom until he found the photo album he wanted. “Oh! Here it is!” 

He removed the leather bound book and brought it over to where he and Persephone were sitting on his bed. Persephone sat patiently with her hands folded in her lap while Eros flipped through the pages looking for the specific picture. It took a moment but he eventually turned the book around to show Persephone.

The photo was old, that much was clear. Ares was the dominating figure, standing tall and proud dressed in mortal combat regalia. He was dirty, bruised, bloody but laughing and seemingly in the middle of celebrating a hard fought victory. In one hand he brandished his sword, the other hand was holding onto the thigh of a young goddess perched on his shoulder. She was beautiful, but not like Aphrodite; more girl-next door, and definitely less vain judging by her wind blown hair and dirt and blood smudged face. Probably the same height as Persephone, and similar build the goddess had waist length jet black hair and silver skin. It vaguely reminded Persephone of Athena but this goddess’s complexion had more of a sparkle, as if flecks of diamonds lived just beneath the surface.

“After the Battle of Troy.” Eros explained. “Dad was the star, but Nemesis was right there with him… It was a war all about divine retribution after all.” 

Persephone stared at the young looking goddess. Maybe Nemesis had stopped aging young just as she had. “Have you met her?”

“Oh yea, she and dad are besties. Plus, scorned lovers love their revenge.” Eros rolled his eyes and sipped his tea. “She is… Well she loves her job, I’ll leave it at that.”

“What do you think she will do?”

Eros shrugged. “There is no telling… She isn’t known to be a fan of men in the first place, so whatever it is I’m willing to bet it will be ugly.” 

Persephone looked back at the bright, smiling face of the Goddess of Revenge and began to feel like there might be some hope to ending the torture she had been experiencing at the hands of Apollo.


	2. The Goddess of Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares and Persephone make a trip to the Underworld to meet Nemesis

Walking through the house Ares peered in on each of the children on his way to bed. Eros and Persephone were passed out in Eros’s bedroom, the movie they had been watching still playing. Storge, Mania, Pragma, Philautia, Ludus and Philia were all snuggled into their respective beds, fast asleep. Seeing each of the young children peacefully sleeping made the God of War feel a swell of happiness. The only child still awake was Agape. Ares leaned into the doorframe of the teenager’s bedroom and watched her steadily.

The green nymph turned to look up at the God of War from her computer screen. 

“Bedtime, young lady.” He instructed nodding towards her unmade bed.

For a moment it looked like Agape was going to put up a fight as she glanced between the god in her doorway and her bed, but she eventually dragged herself from her desk chair and flopped onto her bed. Ares took the few steps into her room and kissed the top of her head before shutting the door behind him. Just before the door latched closed he heard a faint voice.

“Goodnight, daddy.”

Ares froze and turned back into the now dark bedroom. “Goodnight, beansprout.” 

The god was not blind, he knew that only Eros belonged to him. Two Olympians would not create anything less than another god. That didn’t matter though, he made up his mind long ago that if he was going to love Aphrodite then he would love her children and treat them as his own, regardless of who fathered them. 

Once he made it all the way down the hallway Ares entered Aphrodite’s bedroom. This room was possibly the plushest in the entire house; soft white carpet and lavender colored walls. A massive canopy bed dominated the middle of the room, with white gossamer curtains framing the sacred space. The Goddess of Beauty sat up in bed scrolling through FatesBook, her long lilac hair pulled up in a messy bun and moisturizer causing her skin to glisten in the dim light of the bedroom. 

“Kids are all asleep.” Ares said absently as he undressed and crawled into bed beside his girlfriend.

“Even Agape?” 

“She never tells me no.” Ares teased, receiving a scowl from Aphrodite. She set her phone down on the bedside table then and sank down into the sheets. Ares pulled her into his arms and cradled her delicate body against his naked chest.

Ares kissed Aphrodite firmly. “I have a meeting in the Underworld tomorrow morning.”

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. “With your uncle?”

“Nope, Nemesis.”

The Goddess of Beauty rolled her eyes. “What war are you two plotting now?” The edge of Aphrodite’s voice made Ares feel a pang of guilt. Every time he planned a new battle it meant he would be away. There were times when he forgot how much she cared when he was gone.

“No war. Just helping Persephone get justice.” Ares reassured his partner, kissing her neck.

“Oh, yea Eros mentioned what Apollo had done to her.” Aphrodite looked disgusted. “Nasty sun god deserves whatever Nemesis gives him.”

Ares smirked. “Couldn’t agree more, babe.” Ares silenced Aphrodite with another kiss and rolled over to press her into the mattress. 

\---

Ares drove through the Underworld with Persephone in the passenger seat. He was oddly excited about their meeting. He hadn’t had a chance to stop in and see his friend since he came back home and was very much looking forward to it. He just hoped Nemesis wouldn’t mention their previous affairs, that wasn’t something he felt like justifying to the Goddess of Spring today.

“Nemesis works in the Underworld?” Persephone asked nervously. “Does she work for Hades?”

Ares chuckled and pulled into an underground parking deck. “Not at all, she is in charge of all acts of Vengeance and Retribution. You can’t do crap without her stamp of approval.” He rolled his eyes at the memory of how many proposals he have had to submit to Nemesis over the centuries. 

Persephone’s brow furrowed. “I thought Zeus had to approve that.”

“That would be acts of wrath… Very different.” Parking his sports car Ares got out and waited for Persephone. “Just don’t be nervous, she gets off on it.” Ares encouraged. 

“I’ll do my best.” Persephone muttered. 

Upon entering the elevator in the parking garage Ares punched in a code into the keypad and pressed the button for the 80th floor. Once the elevator lurched upwards Ares felt Persephone’s quizzical gaze resting on him. 

“She has a lot of enemies… Security is tight.”

The lobby of Nemesis’s office was made up completely of black marble and floor to ceiling windows looking onto the main drag of the underworld. There was abstract artwork hanging on the walls but otherwise the lobby was sparse and cold. Persephone followed close behind Ares as they crossed the room, approaching the main desk where two naiads sat behind sleek computers. 

“Good morning, God of War.” One greeted with a knowing smirk. “Please have a seat, she will be ready for you shortly.” The naiad gestured to the modern white leather sofas on one side of the lobby. “Can we get either of you something to drink?”

“No thank you.” Persephone declined with a smile as she took a seat. Ares waved off the naiad whose name he could never remember and sat on the couch opposite Persephone. Ares pulled out his phone and tried his best to keep from laughing at Persephone, she looked terrified. Of course Ares was sure that Eros had said something about Nemesis to give Persephone the idea that she was something to be feared. 

A third naiad appeared from down the hallway off to the side of the main desk. She was tall and slim with green skin and an extremely form fitting black dress. “God of War, Goddess of Spring?” Once she had their attention the naiad gestured back down the hall. “She is ready for you now.”

Ares stood and led the way. “Thank you Martiza.” He winked as he walked past Nemesis’s PA. The naiad just rolled her eyes and waited until Persephone was in front of her to head back down the long hallway. 

There was a wall of frosted glass and a tall door that separated the smaller sitting room from Nemesis’s office. Ares didn’t even bother knocking, he just pushed the door open and entered. The office was the same black marble and tall windows as the main lobby, Nemesis’s desk was made up of obsidian and her office chair was large enough to dwarf her already petite size. The Goddess of Revenge stood by the wall of windows in her office, Ares smirked at the sight of her. She was just as provocative as ever; her well tailored black pinstripe suit hugged her ample curves, her white blouse unbuttoned one too far down her chest. She had her thick black hair half up today, a few tendrils hanging down to frame her youthful face. To cap off the not suitable for work ensemble she wore a pair of cherry red fuck-me heels.

Once Persephone snuck in behind Ares Nemesis grinned.

“Welcome.” She greeted, crossing the room with her hand outstretched. “It is an honor to meet you.” Nemesis shook Persephone’s hand, her grey eyes bright with excitement. Persephone was visibly caught off guard by the warm reception.

“Thank you for seeing us on such short notice.” Ares thanked his old friend. When Nemesis released Persephone’s hand she stepped up to the God of War and allowed him to kiss her cheek.

“As if I would ignore a feeling like the one I got yesterday.” The Goddess of Revenge let out a breath. “Hadn’t felt a desire for revenge like that in a century.” The expression on the goddess’s face brought to mind sexual arousal, but Nemesis quickly composed herself. She gestured to the small sitting area set up in her office. “Please, let us discuss the situation.”

Persephone had dreaded the idea of having to explain herself once again, but was pleasantly surprised when Nemesis simply held out her hand, palm up. Persephone rested her hand palm down and watched as Nemesis’s grey eyes turned bright white. It didn’t take long for Nemesis to see what wrong doing had befallen Persephone. When Nemesis’s eyes returned to normal her jaw was clenched.

“Well. Isn’t  _ that _ interesting.” Nemesis’s voice was hard, her eyes alight with emotion. “An Olympian… The daughter of one of the Six Traitors…” Nemesis stood and began to pace her office floor. Persephone looked to Ares but he held a finger up to his lips, signaling her to remain silent.

Nemesis turned back to the pair that sat on her couch. “Punishment is required. That is not a question. The issue that comes about is that I cannot just hunt him down and castrate him.”

“Why not?” Persephone’s voice was a bit more broken then she intended.

Nemesis smirked. “I like you… But sadly this isn’t the old days anymore. I have to jump through a few hoops before I can go to work.”

“What will need to be done?” Ares demanded, sharing in Persephone’s annoyance.

“I will need formal permission from not only the King of Apollo’s realm, but my own.” Nemesis explained. “Hades is easy, he never tells me no. Zeus might require some convincing.” Nemesis rolled her eyes. Persephone felt her heart drop into her stomach, the last thing she wanted was for Hades to know. Nemesis saw the devastation on Persephone’s face and went to her side. Sitting down beside the pink goddess on the couch Nemesis put a hand on her shoulder. “Of course they won’t know why.” Nemesis reassured. “They will just know who's involved.”

Ares felt the rage building. “You can’t do anything without their permission?” His teeth were gritted. 

Nemesis smirked. “I never said that… I just can’t do anything major until I have their permission.” Nemesis stood and went to the well organized bookshelf behind her desk. Standing on the tips of her toes she pulled a thick volume down and dropped it onto her desk. She waved a hand above the book, blowing it open to the specific page. She grinned. “Here we are…” Ares and Persephone watched the Goddess of Revenge silently as she went to the window of her office and held her hands out in front of herself. Her eyes turned white again and she spoke in perfect Greek.  _ “Impotence.” _

Feeling confident the spell had worked Nemesis turned back to Ares and Persephone. “That should keep him off of your back until I can meet with the Kings.” Nemesis giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to throw in some Ares fluff... I have a soft spot for the big guy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> xoxo Bree


	3. Permission Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo feels the effects of a spell and Nemesis meets with the Kings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of rape from the perspective of the attacker. Light stalking. General scum-bag vibes. 
> 
> For those who were excited about the spell cast on Apollo in the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this sneak peek of his torture :)

Nemesis’s PA explained that Persephone would receive a phone call once Nemesis had met with both Zeus and Hades to discuss what would happen next. Persphone knew she could only stay away from home for so long so she had Ares drop her off back at Artemis's once they left the Underworld. 

Artemis was in her kitchen eating a sandwich when Persephone arrived home. 

“Hey, where were you?” Artemis’s face was creased with worry as Persephone entered the kitchen and headed straight to the fridge.

“I stayed the night with Eros.” Persephone admitted, not feeling like that was something she had to hide. Grabbing the apple juice from the fridge Persephone turned back to Artemis, feeling a surge of courage after her morning with the Goddess of Revenge. 

“Did you know your brother comes over here when you aren’t home?” Persphone asked.

Artemis choked on a bite of her sandwich. “He does  _ what _ ?”

“When you aren’t home Apollo comes over. He refuses to leave half the time. Luckily Eros came over yesterday.” Persephone poured herself a glass of juice. “It’s very uncomfortable.”

Artemis’s eyes were red with rage. “That is not okay, I’m so sorry Perse. I’ll have to have a talk with him.”

Persephone kissed her roommates cheek. “Sooner rather than later, please.” Then the pink goddess bounced from the kitchen, feeling accomplished. 

Persephone spent the afternoon organizing her notes for class and studying for the test she had on Friday. It was a rare afternoon where she had no real obligations or responsibilities and the goddess of spring intended to take full advantage of it. Once all school work was completed and organized for the week ahead Persephone changed into one of the bikinis that Eros had gotten for her when they last went shopping. It was a beautiful warm and sunny day outside and Persephone wanted to soak up the heat by laying out in the back garden. 

Artemis’s garden wasn’t anything like the gardens back in the mortal realm but it still provided some comfort. The smell of warm grass, the fragrance of the wild flowers, even the weeds gave off a familiar scent of home. Persephone hummed to herself as she spread out a blanket and laid down on her back, closing her eyes to the afternoon sun. 

“Hey Perse, I’m going to grab some shut eye before I go hunting tonight.” Artemis called from the backdoor. Persephone sat up and smiled at her roommate who was already in her pajamas.

“Sweet dreams.” Artemis shut the door behind herself leaving Persephone alone again… or so she thought.

Artemis had no more than turned her back to the backdoor when Apollo crept around the side of the house, spotting Persephone laying out in the sunshine. He held his breath as he looked over every inch of her, enjoying the minimally disrupted view of her soft pink body. The way her white bikini just barely covered her round breasts, how the strings of the bikini bottoms creased the supple flesh of her wide hips.

Apollo considered announcing his presence and going to Persephone. The idea of getting his hands on her hips, holding her down on the blanket while he thrust into her tight little body… 

But he felt nothing.

No rush. No pulsing in his groin. Even knowing he was possibly ten feet away from sex with a fertility goddess left him limp.

Just… nothing. Apollo backed away from where he hid, nearly growling in frustration at his inability to feel anything exciting about Persephone. While he was unable to do a damn thing with her now, he was determined to get another piece of her before the week was over.

\---

Hades was in the middle of Thanatos’s speech about how he was much more productive than his numbers reflected when his phone buzzed. Rolling his eyes at the excuse that the souls Thanatos collected were much more important than the ones Hermes brought in Hades pulled his phone from his pocket.

**Nemesis: ** **We need to meet ASAP**

  
  


It wasn’t every day the Goddess of Revenge reached out. But when she did she almost always wanted something. Just one of the many ways she was like her mother. Hades typed out a response.

**Hades: ** **Let’s have dinner. Come over around 6pm**

  
  


**Nemesis: ** **See you then Big Blue ;) **

Hades had known Nemesis since she was born. Nyx was protective of all of her children when they were young, so for the first few years of life Hades was the only one outside of her family that Nemesis knew. Now that she was an adult with her own duties and responsibilities he was very proud of her, but Hades also knew that since revenge was her game, almost everything Nemesis did had an ulterior motive. Over the years because of their friendship there had been the occasional rumor of Hades and Nemesis hooking up, but there was never any validity to it.

Deciding on a simple dinner of chicken curry and white rice Hades quickly put the meal together once he returned home from work. He went to the bar and made sure he had plenty of whiskey on hand and filled the ice bucket before the dogs began barking, announcing their guests’s arrival. Nemesis waited patiently on Hades’s porch as he approached, only when he opened the door did he realize she was on the phone.

“Well I don’t care that you’re busy, Zeus.” She growled. “We need to meet tomorrow.” Nemesis entered Hades’s home and paused to roll her eyes. “Make it happen or so help me I will tell Hera about the mortal woman.” Hades could hear the tone of Zeus’s voice but was unable to make out what he was saying. “Which one? How about I start with all of them?” Nemesis smirked as the King of Gods began to yell. “Shut up, I’ll be at your office at lunch tomorrow.” Then she hung up before Zeus even had a chance to decline. Nemesis smiled up at Hades. 

“Thanks for accommodating me on such short notice.” Nemesis batted her long lashes up at the King, fully aware that he was wrapped around her finger.

Hades chuckled and embraced the tiny goddess. “Pleasure is mine, come in. I made curry.”

“Oh, my favorite!” 

The pair sat across from one another and engaged in small talk while they ate their dinner and sipped their whiskey. Nemesis spoke about her most recent visit with her mother while Hades filled her in on his need to end his on again, off again relationship with Minthe. When they had finished their dinner Hades sat back in his chair and took a deep breath.

“As much as I enjoy our chats… What did you need to see me about?” 

Nemesis swirled the whiskey in her glass. “I need to exact revenge on another God.”

This peeked Hades’s interest. “Oh? Whatever for?”

“Because he deserves it.”

Hades narrowed his eyes. “Well I would certainly hope it was warranted. But why are you telling me this? You don’t need my permission. Unless it’s someone with my domain.”

Nemesis set down her glass. “I have to punish Apollo for something he has done to another Goddess. I’m telling you because the Goddess is Persephone.” 

Hades felt his chest tighten. He had his suspicions that Apollo had done something to Persephone to cause her to act the way she had around him… But it was so bad that she had gone to Nemesis?

“Hecate mentioned you two were friends… I figured in this situation it can’t hurt to have a friend in high places.” Nemesis admitted before finishing off her drink. 

“What did he do?” Hades asked without meeting Nemesis’s gaze.

She sighed. “Not my place to say… You’ll have to ask her.” 

“Does she know you’ve told me this much?”

Nemesis smiled and gave a small shrug. “Might have told a little white lie and said I had to get your permission.” Hades groaned and ran a hand through his hair as Nemesis giggled and stood up. “Just think of it as another excuse to speak to her about something other than work!” Nemesis walked around the table and threw her arms around Hades’s neck, she kissed his cheek. “I like her. Dump the nymph, date the pink one.” Then just as quickly as she had arrived Nemesis left Hades alone once again.

Hades had met few beings in his long life that he took their counsel seriously. Of course there was Hecate, Hera and Persephone quickly joining the ranks... the one goddess few knew the extent of his friendship with was Nemesis. The King sighed and pulled out his phone to text Minthe while he still had the nerve.

**Hades: ** **We need to talk**

\---

Zeus grumbled to himself as he stomped down the hall of his office. He hated it when Nemesis demanded to see him, it always meant he had fucked up somehow. After Nemesis had hung up on him the night before he had texted Thetis so she could block his lunch and make sure she ordered in. For the rest of the evening after that he sat in his home office brooding over what The Goddess of Revenge could possibly want with him. He hadn’t gotten caught in an affair in a while…

The King of Gods was deep in thought when Thetis opened his office door. 

“The Goddess of Revenge.” She announced before stepping aside. Zeus held his breath when Nemesis entered. She was definetly trying to bait him into saying something stupid; her pencil skirt ended mid thigh and outlined her heart shaped ass perfectly, her crimson blouse was loose and showed more cleavage that necessary and her dark hair was pulled up into a high and tight bun atop her head. 

“Thank you Thetis, that will be all.” Zeus stood and met Nemesis at the door, all but shoving his nosy PA out of his office before gesturing to the chair opposite his desk. “Please, have a seat.”

Nemesis didn’t say a word as Zeus went to sit back down behind his desk, he fidgeted nervously, clearly unnerved by her presence in his office. The last time she had come to see him he ended up nearly losing a testicle. 

“I’m not here because of you, for once.”

The King visibly relaxed. “Well shit, Nem. You could have told me that last night!”

Nemesis sat back in her chair, resting her arms against the rests. “Where would the fun be in that?” She teased. Zeus just rolled his eyes. “Apollo is my target.”

“Whoa, whoa, what could he have done?”

“He royally fucked up, Zeus. He deserves everything coming his way.” Nemesis growled, her eyes beginning to glow white.

Zeus stood and buttoned the center button of his white suit before leisurely pacing his office “Apollo is a good Olympian. I’m sure whatever you have been told was just some sort of misunderstanding.” 

Nemesis raised an eyebrow. “I saw it with my own mind, Zeus. There is no mistake.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sorry… Are you insinuating I’m wrong?” 

Zeus froze mid step realizing how close he was to losing an eye. As much as he didn’t want to believe that he had made a bad choice in making Apollo an Olympian, even Zeus knew he could not ignore that the Goddess of Revenge was in his office demanding retribution.

“No.” 

“Good!” Nemesis stood and walked up to Zeus, straightening his tie. “I’ll be seeking revenge on the behalf of Persephone, Goddess of Spring.” Zeus paled, Hera had been going on about Apollo having done something to her for weeks. Nemesis patted the God on the chest. “Might want to make sure Helios keeps his schedule open for the next hundred or so years. I doubt Apollo will be feeling up to much activity once I’m done with him.” 

Zeus groaned and looked like he might even stamp his foot like a small child not getting what he wants. “Come on Nemesis… Can’t you just not?”

“Not a chance in Tartarus.” Nemesis grabbed hold of Zeus’s tie and dragged him down so he was forced to look her in the eye. “Listen to me, God of Lightning. I let go of the Daphne situation because  _ her _ father asked me to. I will not turn my back on another crime against another young woman just because the criminal is one of your Olympians.” Nemesis released the King of Gods and stepped back. “You know the rules. You cannot warn him.”

Zeus sighed and tried to flatten the kink out of his silk tie. “Yea, yea yea.” He muttered, frowning at the creased fabric.

Nemesis headed towards the door. “Tell Hera I said hey!”

Zeus raised his middle finger to Nemesis’s retreating form. “Burn in hell!” He called back in a mockingly cheery tone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter or two are setting up for the chapter I've been working on for a few days now :D Hope you're all enjoying, thank you for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> xoxo Bree


	4. Break Ups and Bulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nemesis makes an odd request and Hades finally talks to Minthe.

Persephone’s phone rang as she walked from her last class of the day. The halls of Olympus University’s science building were bustling with students rushing between classes. Not recognizing the number she paused on the left side of the sidewalk to answer.

“Hello?”

_ “Good afternoon, Persephone.” _ Nemesis greeted, her voice was warm and comforting. An odd contrast to the things Persephone knew she was capable of.  _ “I’ve spoken to Zeus and Hades… Just wanted to let you know I’ll be visiting Apollo this evening.” _ Persephone could hear the smile in Nemesis’s voice.

“Really? They both gave their approval?” Persephone was bemused, she never imagined Zeus would have agreed. All she had ever heard was that Apollo was his favorite, his golden boy. 

Nemesis chuckled.  _ “Hard to argue with the authority on the issue.” _ She explained.  _ “Any requests for his punishment?” _

Persephone felt her heart darken. “Make it last as long as his crime will.”

_ “With pleasure.” _

\---

Minthe stood in the middle of Hades’s office looking sheepish, wringing her hands as Hades watched her from his office chair. They had not seen one another since Minthe’s outburst in the hallway outside of the Fate’s office.

“We can’t keep doing this.” He began, breaking the tense silence. He had rehearsed his speech over a hundred times but now that the time had come all he wanted was to get it over with. No theatrics, no long drawn out drama, just a short ending of a bad relationship so both parties could go off and live their lives.

Minthe, oblivious to where Hades was actually going with this discussion felt a sliver of hope. “I know, we can never work this out without discussing it.” She crossed the room and kneeled at Hades’s feet, resting her hands on his knees. “I’m so sorry-”

Hades gently removed her hands from his knees. “Minthe, it’s too late. This time there is no working it out. There is nothing to discuss. I disgust you, and the man I am when I am with you disgusts me.” Her ears dropped as fresh tears filled her eyes. 

“Am I fired?” She whispered.

“No. You’ll just be transferred to a new position.” Hades helped Minthe to her feet. “You can stay in the apartment until you’re able to find someplace else.” 

“Can… Can I just say one last thing?” Minthe asked, looking up at Hades with sad, tear filled eyes. Although on the inside she was burning with anger, she did her best to remain innocent and heartbroken on the surface, it was her only coping mechanism in the moment. 

“Yes.” 

“She will never be able to make you feel the way I did.”

Hades sighed. “That’s my hope.” 

Minthe turned on her heel and stormed out as the tears began to fall. Hades felt as if a weight was lifted once she had disappeared through the door but he was only left alone for a moment. Hecate appeared in the doorway with a smirk.

“Finally pull the plug?”

Hades sat back down. “I know, I dragged it out too long.”

Hecate wandered into Hades’s office, she shrugged. “In my opinion, yes. But it’s your life. No one can force you to do something until you’re ready to do it.” Hecate leaned against Hades’s desk. “Going to ask Persephone about the Nemesis thing?”

“I should.” Hades mused, glancing at his cell phone that sat on his desk. “Does she work today?”

“Yep, should be here any minute.” Hecate watched as Hades took his phone and typed out a quick message.

**Hades: ** **Stop by my office when you get here**

\---

Persephone took a deep breath before knocking on the door to Hades’s office. 

“Come in!” Just as she had pictured Hades was seated behind his desk, glasses low on his nose and documents spread out across his desk. He looked a little less stressed out than in the days prior and Persephone realized just how happy she felt just to see him content. Seeing Persephone walk into his office put a smile on Hades’s face. 

“You wanted to see me?” She questioned softly.

Hades nodded. “Yes, please, come sit.” He gestured to the chair opposite his desk. Persephone closed the door softly behind her and went to take the seat Hades had indicated was for her. Setting down her school bag on the floor beside the chair Persephone folded her hands in her lap to try and limit her nervous fidgeting. 

“So I had an interesting conversation the other night.” Hades explained calmly. “An old friend… Really a work acquaintance...”

“Nemesis asked you for permission to punish Apollo for me.” Persephone finished the King’s sentence.

Hades took a deep breath. “Yes.”

“You’re wondering why.” It wasn’t a question. Hades nodded.

Persephone chewed her bottom lip. “I’ll talk to you about it… but I’d prefer if we didn’t talk at work.”

“You can come over to my place for dinner tonight.” Hades blurted out with maybe just a little too much excitement. “I mean, if you’d like too.” He cringed at his pitiful recovery.

Persephone raised an eyebrow. “Won’t Minthe mind?”

“We are no longer dating, so while she might mind, I do not care.”

\---

Persephone poured herself into her work, trying her hardest to not think about Apollo, Nemesis, or her appointment with Hades later that evening. Ever since her first meeting with Nemesis Persephone had done as much research as she could, unable to stop from wondering what kind of punishment might befall Apollo. There were countless ways he could be tortured, but none of them seemed to befit a God. Ares only shrugged when Persephone asked what kind of punishment Nemesis might inflict, and Eros was even less helpful. 

During a break at work Persephone took advantage of the internet to go a quick search on Nemesis’s history. She was so engrossed in the webpage she had failed to realize she had someone reading over her shoulder.

“Now why would the Goddess of Spring be searching for information on my little sister?” Persephone jumped and found Thanatos standing behind her, wings tucked in close to his back and arms crossed over his chest.

“I met her the other day and was just curious.” Persephone lied quickly clicking out of the webpage dedicated to Nemesis’s various war victories.

Thanatos’s eyebrows raised. “You met Nemesis? What for?” 

“We have mutual friends.” Persephone lied again, turning back to her work and trying her best to brush off the grey god behind her.

Thanatos chuckled and began to walk away. “Right! Nemesis doesn’t have friends.” Persephone rolled her eyes having learned in the past two days that Nemesis had far more friends in the Pantheon than any other god she had met since moving to Olympus and it seems pay off to have friends in the right places. 

\---

  
  


The volcano was hot and full of smoke as Nemesis made her way through the aired caverns. It had been a while since she had ventured to the mortal realm, but she figured since she was making a special request she might as well make a special trip. At the base of the volcano was a massive workshop; tools of every shape and size hung from the walls and ceiling, the middle of the room was dominated by a massive fire pit surrounded with anvils of various sizes. The God of the Fire himself was polishing a new sword when Nemesis entered, the delicate sound of her sandals on the volcanic floor almost allowed her to go unnoticed.

Hephaestus smiled at his old friend. He was a massive man, with broad shoulders and arms as thick as Nemesis’s body. His purple skin was streaked with soot, his thick hair pulled back in a bun on the back of his head, any loose flyaways secured by a headband. He was dressed in a simple but dirty chiton secured at the shoulders and waist with massive, intricately handmade metal clips. 

“Nemesis!” The massive god greeted, his booming voice shaking the walls of the active volcano.

“Hey Hep!” Nemesis greeted, accepting a hug despite the soot. 

“To what do I owe this rare honor?” The God of Fire crossed his thick arms over his broad chest and looked down fondly at the little goddess.

“I need something special made… and I need it by tonight.”

Hephaestus raised an eyebrow and stroked his chin, looking down quizzically at the Goddess. “What do you need?”

“A metal bull.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to finish this chapter a bit faster than anticipated so I thought I would go ahead and upload! The next chapter is where shit gets real.... Hopefully will have it up tomorrow evening :) 
> 
> The breakup scene was short because well, I've had too many nasty big break ups and writing them makes me unhappy. So I gave Hades the break up we all deserve-short, sweet and to the point!
> 
> Hephaestus gives me Lumbersexual vibes so I went with it. 
> 
> xoxo Bree


	5. Whips and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo and Nemesis play while Persephone and Hades have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a warning before things get graphic! I hope you enjoy, I tried to stick to actions that related to the myths about Nemesis (but of course artistic liberty was taken!).

Hades stood on the front porch of his townhouse, smoking a cigar and watching Big John and Fudge play in the yard when Persephone arrived. No matter the circumstances the King of the Underworld felt his heart swell whenever he saw the little pink goddess. In the beginning this caused Hades some guilt, how dare he get some much joy out of their friendship when there was nothing he could offer her?

Negative thoughts faded as Persephone smiled up at him and made her way down the driveway. Fudge and Big John ran to greet her, barking and wagging their fluffy tails in excitement. Persephone stopped to greet them, kneeling down to give them both ample ear scratches and kisses before she stood once again, straightened her dress and walked up to Hades.

At first Hades’s mouth went dry and he had forgotten what he had planned on saying when she arrived. He just found himself lost in her wide, bright eyes looking up at him. It was still very much a novelty to the King of the Underworld to be so taken by a woman, over 2,000 years and no one had ever had this sort of effect on him. Hades doubted any amount of time would ever make it easier to speak to Persephone. 

“I made us dinner.” Hades winced when his voice cracked slightly. “It’s ready if you are.”

Persephone linked her arm through Hades, catching him slightly off guard. “Lead the way, your majesty.”

Persephone sat at the dining room table in silence as Hades poured them each a glass of wine and served the vegtable stirfry. Persephone was entranced by his movements, he moved with such effortless grace. Once they were both settled Persephone broke their peaceful silence.

“How does Nemesis keep her victims from escaping?” Persephone blurted out. It was the one piece of information she was not able to find out on the internet.

Hades smiled at her question, knowing that if Nemesis was not otherwise preoccupied she would have loved to explain her unique skill set.

“Nemesis’s other name, her first name is Adrasteia.”

Persephone’s eyes widened silently as she sipped her wine. “The Inescapable.”

Hades nodded. “Correct. If someone is truly deserving, they will not be able to over power her, no matter who they are.”

“So she could capture you?” Persephone whispered in amazement.

“Me, Zeus, Ares… Any of us. No one is safe from retribution. That is why I do my best to remain on her good side.” Hades winked at Persephone, causing her to blush a little. “Now that leads to the question… What has happened that made you deserving of revenge?”

\---

**Warning: blood, torture, mutilation, violence, discussion/reference of rape. I might have gotten a little carried away but tried not to get TOO graphic, but if violence isn’t your thing please skip ahead to the next section, you will not miss any major plot points :) **

The half naked nymph on stage swayed to the music, the multicolored lights playing off of her green skin. Apollo wore a grimace on his face as he watched the dancers and threw back drinks. Since hitting puberty the Sun God had never had issues with intimacy. Girls of every shape and size flocked to him, wanting him, begging for him (so he told himself). He had never let them down before, but in the last two days he hadn’t so much as been able to get a semi. Apollo had heard of this happening to other guys before, but he had never imagined he would have to deal with this first hand. 

After the un-eventful afternoon where Apollo had seen Persephone sunbathing he had been unable to stir any sort of reaction out of himself. Nothing had worked. Not the girls at the university, not the girls he kept tabs on in the mortal realm, not even the nymphs he watched dance on stage now. 

It was driving the Sun God insane. 

Feeling his frustration boil over Apollo finished off his drink, slamming his glass down only to shatter it. With a growl he threw a few stray bills onto the stage and stormed from the club, oblivious to the incredulous stares from the other patrons. 

The moon hung high in the sky as Apollo drove through town, weaving through cars and ignoring any posted traffic signs, it wasn’t like anyone would stop him anyway. His car came to a squealing halt in front of his condo and he shut the driver’s door with a slam. Storming up to his door the Sun God continued to mindlessly grumble about his various frustrations as he stepped inside and shut the door.

Across from the front door was the living room, a simply decorated seating area with the couch and armchair angled towards the TV. But it wasn’t the shrine to himself Apollo had set up on his bookcase that caught his eye tonight; no, instead it was a set of white eyes that glowed in the darkness of the condo. 

The world came to a stop and the air stood still as Apollo reached for the light switch.

When the lights came on, illuminating his living room his worst fears were realized. Seated in the recliner was the one Goddess Apollo didn’t want to see tonight, or any night. Nemesis sat with a devilish smirk on her face. She was dressed in a patent leather corset that pushed her tits up in a way that would usually make Apollo look twice, but not tonight. When she stood up he realized her leather pants were the same material, and so were her high heels. Apollo tried his best to breath normally as Nemesis crossed the room, zeroed in on him, but he struggled. 

“Hello Apollo.” Nemesis greeted, her usually warm and comforting voice laced with malice. When she was no more than a breath away Nemesis stopped and reached forward, grabbing the collar of Apollo’s shirt. “Let’s play.”

When Nemesis wanted to play, she was the only one who had fun. No man or God could fight retribution when it was owed, and Nemesis was the living embodiment of retribution. 

Apollo struggled against the metal restraints he found himself in once Nemesis removed the hood she had placed on him for transport. Up until this point Apollo had only heard of the horror stories about the things that happened to those unlucky enough to find themselves. The room he found himself in was warm and dimly light with polished wood floors and dark red walls. On the wall to Apollo’s left was an array of what could only be torture devices; a long silver dagger with an intricate and expertly crafted handle, three whips at varying lengths, and a bridle. 

Nemesis circled the table Apollo was tied too, humming absently to herself as she approached the wall of torture and pondered her options.

“Are you even going to tell me what this is for?” Apollo snapped, trying his best to conceal the terror in his voice with anger. Nemesis ignored him until she selected one of the whips. She picked the middle one, a medium length black leather whip with a sharp tail. She then turned her attention fully to the Sun God.

“You haven’t figured it out yet?” She asked, cocking her head to the side as she circled the table like a predator stalking her prey. “Come on, Apollo! I thought you weren’t a total moron.”

“I’ve done nothing wrong!”

CRACK!

Apollo cried out at the sting the whip left across his chest, a long welt quickly raising where the whip had bitten at his skin.

“Don’t. Lie. To. Me.” Nemesis growled, her eyes glowing white. “It will do you no good here.”

Apollo took a deep breath. “How can I lie when I don’t know what this is even about?”

Nemesis grabbed hold of Apollo’s hair and pulled, causing him to wince. “How about you begin listing your sins and I’ll tell you when you’re right?”

The metal restraints bit into Apollo’s wrists and ankles as he strained against them, wanting nothing more than to throttle the tiny grey goddess. “Don’t you have to tell me what I’ve done?”

Nemesis cackled. “Nope! Not how this works.” She released his hair and began to circle him again. “Now just think, Sun God… surely you can figure out what you have done recently to warrant my special attention.” The joy Nemesis was getting from the power she had over Apollo only added to his anger. Of course Apollo knew what Nemesis was referring too, but he was confident he was in the right. 

“She said yes.” He growled through gritted teeth.

CRACK!

The second strike of the whip bit across Apollo’s abs causing him to fold in the middle and struggle against the restraints. 

“Now, see… That is where you’re wrong!” Nemesis cackled. She leaned in close to his ear, the feel of her warm breath sent a sharp chill down the Sun God’s spine “Coercion does not equal consent.” 

CRACK!

The whip bit into Apollo’s thighs causing him to cry out in pain, Nemesis giggled at his cries of pain but returned to her weapons, deciding to switch things up. Replacing the medium length whip on the wall Apollo watched in terror as Nemesis took down the silver dagger.

“This is my favorite.” Nemesis admitted, looking at the glistening blade adoringly. “It was a gift, from Hephaestus. You see, cutting a God is no fun… we all heal so quickly, we only scar if the scars are left using magic… So Hephaestus made this to fix that.” Apollo’s eyes went wide as Nemesis used the razor sharp tip of the blade to leave a long slice down one of his pecks. The burning sensation the blades path left was hotter than the sun itself, Apollo screamed out even after Nemesis pulled the blade from his skin.

“You physically altered two women against their will.” Nemesis’s voice was cold as ice. “Now I’m going to do the same thing to you.”

Leaping onto the table Nemesis straddled Apollo at the waist and set to work, carving into his chest. He screamed, cried, begged but the Goddess of Revenge ignored him, just as he had ignored Persephone. The golden ichor dripped down his abs and onto the wooden table he was chained too, the sight of it gave Nemesis a bit more pleasure than she cared to admit.

Sitting back to admire her work Apollo gasped for air and struggled to see what she had done to him.

“There… Now you’ll never lay with another being without them knowing what you have done and who you are.” The word RAPIST was carved in thin lettering across the Sun God’s chest, even as his skin quickly healed it left white raised scars forever labeling him. 

As Apollo began to compose himself he laughed. Nemesis had yet to move and was dumbfounded by his reaction to mutilation. In all her life no one had ever laughed. Cried, begged for mercy, even begged for death…. But this was new.

“That’s it?” He asked through his laughter. “Wow, legend does not hold up!” Nemesis’s eyes began to glow white but she remained seated atop the God, giving him a chance to dig his metaphorical grave a bit deeper. “For the record, totally worth it.” 

Nemesis rose up onto her knees, holding the blade high above her head before bringing it down, stabbing Apollo in the middle of the chest. Apollo’s scream was silenced as he gasped for air. Leaving the blade where it landed Nemesis leaned down to whisper in Apollo’s ear.

“Tell me Sun God… How do you feel about bulls?”

\---

Persephone did all the talking. She wove a heartbreaking tale as the God of the Underworld listened in silence. Hades remained as composed as possible as he cleared their plates and they moved into the living room to settle on the couch. Persephone held nothing back, through the tears and anger she started from the night Apollo darkened her bedroom until her phone call from Nemesis earlier that day. As he learned the truth of what had befallen the tiny pink goddess Hades felt enraged that he was not being given the chance to take care of Apollo himself.

Why did Nemesis get to have all the fun?

When Persephone did grow silent Hades struggled to find the right words. He was torn, part of him wanted to pull her into his arms, hold her against him and assure her all would be well and nothing bad would happen to her ever again. Another, more dominant part of Hades wanted to go across town to where he knew Nemesis did her more graphic work and take over.

“Hades… Please say something.” Persephone’s eyes had filled with tears and she pulled at the hem of her dress nervously as she watched Hades blankly stare at the wall. Realizing how his stone cold facade made the little goddess feel Hades relaxed and turned his full attention to her. Hades took Persephone into his arms and she willingly allowed him to cradle her to his chest. Her hair smelled like wildflowers and sunshine, all that knowing this did was make Hades wonder what her skin smelled like…

Persephone turned to look up at Hades, tears staining her face.

“He will never touch you again.” Hades vowed. “No man, no matter who, will touch you without your explicit permission ever again.”

“How can you promise that?” Persephone whispered.

“Well once they hear about what I just did to Apollo no one will fuck with you again.” Hades and Persephone jumped apart and turned to the doorway of the living room. Nemesis was leaning into the doorframe, ichor stained her hands and corset. Despite the blood the Goddess looked positively radiant. 

Nemesis walked into the living room and went straight to the bar.

“How the hell did you get in here?” Hades demanded as he watched Nemesis snoop through his liquor collection. 

“You left the front door unlocked.” Nemesis mused as she read the label on a bottle of scotch. Hades pursed his lips, he really needed to start locking the door more regularly.

The Goddess of Spring watched Nemesis as she dropped a few cubes of ice into her highball glass and poured herself a few shots of the thick amber liquid. “So where is Apollo?” Persephone asked.

Nemesis turned to face the couple and leaned against the bar. “Ever heard of a Brazen Bull?”

While Persephone had no idea what that meant Hades just laughed. “You’re sadistic.” The King said through his laughter.

“What is the Brazen Bull?” Persephone asked looking between Nemesis and Hades. 

“Well, the Brazen Bull is something the humans came up with actually.” Nemesis explained. “It’s very simple really; you make a hollow bull out of metal, with a door in the stomach. You set the bull over a fire pit, throw your victim inside, build a fire and let them cook.” Persephone gaped at Nemesis but the Goddess of Revenge continued on. “Humans will die, slowly and painfully. Gods just feel immense pain until they are removed.”

“How long will you keep him in there?” Persephone asked in a small voice.

Nemesis shrugged and took a swig of her drink. “Not totally sure yet. Oh! I also branded him.”

Hades just laughed harder. “How the hell did you brand a God?”

“Magic blade made by your nephew.” Nemesis grinned at the memory of the beautifully crafted blade, he evel laid some gold into the handle as a personal touch.

“Remind me to send him a thank you card.” The pride Hades felt in his nephew was evident on his face.

Nemesis raised her glass to Hades and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH I feel oddly better after getting all of that out of my system! There is one chapter left, and it will be up tomorrow <3
> 
> xoxo Bree


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short epilogue :)

*Some time later, maybe years, maybe decades... Only Rachel knows!*

Nemesis was reading a text message as she entered her office.

“Good morning.”

The Goddess jumped at the sudden and unexpected voice, throwing her phone and dropping her briefcase. “Jesus christ!” She hissed, clutching her chest for fear that her heart would leap out. Looking across the room she glared at the tall blue figure seated in her office chair. 

Hades had been waiting for the Goddess of Revenge, having taken a seat at her desk. “Who is that?” Hades asked, not recognizing the name she had exclaimed. 

Nemesis took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. “A prophet from a monotheistic religion I’ve been reading about. Now what the  _ fuck _ are you doing in my office?”

Hades leaned forward and proceeded to fidget with a pen Nemesis had left on her desk the night before. “Persephone… did something.” He was making a point to avoid looking Nemesis in the eye.

As Hades poorly explained his unwelcome visit Nemesis gathered her phone and briefcase. Once upright again the silver goddess walked across the room and dropped her belongings onto her desk, Hades made no action to remove himself from her chair.

“She is Queen of the Underworld, she can do whatever the hell she wants.” Nemesis muttered as she began to move about her office to prepare for her day ahead. She turned on lights, opened the blinds and even reached around Hades to turn on her computer.

Hades sighed but continued looking anywhere but at Nemesis, something she had yet to notice. After over two thousand years of friendship Nemesis had grown used to Hades’s various anxieties and habits, so his effort to avoid her gaze was nothing out of the ordinary. “Well, it’s more complicated than that…” Hades continued on. “Persephone kind of, sort of  _ exactedrevengewithoutyourpermission _ .”

Nemesis was across the room standing at her in office coffee machine; upon hearing the actual reason for Hades’s unwelcome visit the Goddess of Revenge froze and tried to keep from screaming. Nemesis took a moment to settle her rage before turning back to Hades.

“Want to run that by me one more time?” It wasn’t that Nemesis had not heard the King, but instead she was giving him a chance to correct himself. Maybe he had misspoken. 

Hades looked like he would have preferred to be attending one of Zeus’s family brunches than to be dealing with an angry Nemesis. “Persephone exacted revenge last night.”

Nemesis chuckled. “Impossible. She did not summon me.” Hades could see the anger filling his old friend.

“Nem…”

“She is the Queen of the Underworld, and the Goddess of Gods Damn Daffodils! She has the powers of an Olympian and an Underworldling and now you’re telling me she is encroaching on  _ my _ territory without so much as a text message?”

Nemesis braced her hands on her desk and leaned across to stare Hades straight in the eye. “You may not mind sharing dominion with your wife, but I do.”

“She turned my ex girlfriend into a plant.”

Hades’s words seemed to short circuit Nemesis’s brain for a moment. The little goddess stared at him blankly as his words registered, it was one of the more tense moments in the King’s life. But once Nemesis realized what had been said, she leaned back and began laughing.

“I’m sorry, she did what?” Nemesis was gasping for air through her laughter.

Realizing he wouldn’t have to bargain for his wife’s life, Hades breathed a sigh of relief and continued his story. “There have been rumors that Minthe had been, well, shit talking Persephone since the wedding. At first Persephone ignored it as rumor. But last night we were out to dinner and heard Minthe for ourselves. Persephone got so angry she turned Minthe into a plant.” Nemesis was still laughing, holding onto her desk to keep herself from collapsing onto the floor. Hades rolled his eyes. “I’m here on Persephone’s behalf to apologize and to give you this peace offering.” Hades then placed a lovely scented herb plant on Nemesis’s desk, it was perfectly planted in a glossy black pot and even had a small tag that read  _ Herb: Mint _ .

Nemesis struggled to regain her composure as she picked up the small pot and marveled at it. “She is giving it to me?” Nemesis felt touched.

“Not like we want to keep it in our house.” Hades muttered.

The Goddess set the pot back down on the corner of her desk and smirked at it before letting out a sigh. “Alright, your Queen is forgiven.”

Hades visibly relaxed. “Thank you Nemesis.”

Nemesis shrugged and rolled her eyes. “That wife of yours really needs to learn when and where to react. She is lucky I am impressed with this. If she had done something as petty as Zeus and the whole pushing a boulder up a mountain thing I would have been pissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I apologize for the delay, I wrote the original final chapter but hated it so I scraped it and had this idea this morning :) If you enjoy Nemesis and want to read more to keep you entertained between LO updates please check out the prelude to this story, "She is Revenge". 
> 
> Thank you for the love and support, it means so much to me!
> 
> xoxo Bree

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> xoxo Bree


End file.
